Chilli, Bandit, and Bignastyshrek's Threesome
by bignastyshrek
Summary: Bignastyshrek, a dimensional vagrant finds his way in the world of Bluey and makes very good friends with Chilli and Bandit! Maybe too good friends... In this story Bignastyshrek, Chilli and Bandit have a threesome! Rated M for obvious reasons.


Bignastyshrek, a dimensional vagrant, is sitting at his home, bored out of his mind. His dimensional scissors sit undisturbed in the pocket of his ahegao hoodie. He paces around his house, looking at the mementos of his dimensional travels displayed on the walls, as well as the pictures of the friends he's made on his journeys. With nothing else to do for the day, he decides to open a portal to a world he's never been to before. He unsheathes the scissors from his pocket, makes a cut opening a portal, and steps through, appearing in a version of Australia inhabited only by anthropomorphic animals.

"Well, this is peculiar." He says to himself, noticing the blue skies and animals walking by on two legs. "It seems that animals are the only beings who inhabit this dimension." He puts his hood up and walks across the street, noticing that he's made his way outside an archeological dig site. Continuing on his way, he is eventually spotted by a worker there.

"Hello there!" The worker speaks, the sun reflecting off his blue fur. Bignastyshrek looks up at the tall and friendly animal in front of him that. "I don't think I've seen you around these parts, mate."

"Oh!" Bignastyshrek exclaims, stunned at his kindness. "Hello there." He waves shyly. "I'm actually here on a… vacation, I suppose you could put it. Do you know any good places to eat around here?"

"A place to eat? My wife is preparing a delicious dinner meal tonight. Would you like to come over?" The dog responds.

"Oh, that's very kind of you, sir. What's your name?" He asks. "I'm Bignastyshrek."

"Bandit. Anyway, my house is down this way!" Bandit says as he leads Bignastyshrek to the restaurant. "So, where are you from?" He asks.

"The Americas." He responds.

"Oh, yes. Well, I hope you find Australia comfortable. Nice hoodie." Bandit says.

"Thanks, it's very comfortable. Anyway, is that your house?"

"Yes it is, just up the hill." The two walk up, then Bandit opens up the front door and welcomes Bignastyshrek into their house, where he is quickly greeted by Bandit's wife.

"Oh my, a guest!" The mother says excitedly, wagging her orange tail. "It's so nice to see someone new around!"

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am!" Bignastyshrek says, before noticing a picture of Bandit, his wife, and two young dogs. "Oh, who are these?"

"These are our kids, Bluey and Bingo. They're at a sleepover with their friend Lucky right now." Bandit says. "Hey Chilli, how much longer will dinner be?"

"It's done right now! Come on in!" Chilli responds, pulling up seats for the two boys. "I didn't know we were having a guest over, but I hope you like steak!"

"Steak is great!" He answers, then the three begin eating. The delicious, juicy steak fills their stomachs quickly.

"Phew, what a great meal. You've done it again, Chilli." Bandit compliments, causing her to blush.

"It really was great. Thanks so much, Chilli." Bignastyshrek adds.

"Oh, you two are so sweet!" Chilli chokes through a blushing face.

"Matter of fact, why don't we show our guest Bignastyshrek around the house? I think there's a particular room he'd quite like to see." Bandit winks to Chilli, and her countenance changes to a sly grin. Bignastyshrek is oblivious to their intentions, and they show him around their big house.

"Wow, what a nice house, but where's that one room you thought I'd especially like to see?" He asks, having seen every room in their house.

"That would be our bedroom." Chilli smiles and holds his hand. "Why don't I take you there right now?"

"Umm…" Bignastyshrek sees the intent look on her face, and decides to just roll with it. "Sure thing, why don't you show me what's in there?"

Chilli gets a sly look on her face and leads Bignastyshrek into the bedroom. The bed is quite large and appears to be very comfortable. As soon as Chilli leads Bignastyshrek, she crawls up on the bed and leans in a seductive pose. "Come over here, why don't you? And take that silly tracksuit off, you won't need it."

Bignastyshrek blushes deeply. "But what about Bandit? What will he think about this?"

"Did someone say my name?" Bandit asks, walking in. Bignastyshrek looks at him, and Bandit begins rubbing a hand between his legs, soon pulling out a large blue furry cock. Chilli begins rubbing her body in a similar way, revealing her large orange breasts and furry vagina. This causes Bignastyshrek to blush horribly.

"Are you dogs asking me for sex?" He quibbles, hiding his face with his hands. He also notices that Bandit is taking his hoodie and shirt off from behind him and quickly tosses them on the floor in a corner, causing his face to now blush completely red.

"You wouldn't leave a lady waiting, would you?" Chilli asks, frowning and moving a paw down her face to imitate a tear falling. Bignastyshrek takes the hint and slowly approaches her, embracing the dog in his arms before moving his lips to hers to make out.

"Ahh… good boy." Chilli pulls away for a moment to speak, then moves her lips back to kiss him. After a few moments of kissing, Chilli begins licking all over his face, causing him to giggle.

"Hey! That tickles!" Bignastyshrek says, before noticing Chilli's paw on his sweatpants.

"Listen up, boy. Mama's thirsty, and she only drinks two things: Iced tea and cum. So unless you've got a pitcher handy, I suggest you pull those pants down." Chilli says, making a seductive face. "Don't worry, I've got plenty for you to drink too." She smiles lewdly, moving her paws to her large milky breasts.

Bignastyshrek takes the hint and pulls his sweatpants down, followed by his underwear, leaving him completely naked in the presence of the two dogs. Chilli gets down on the floor and starts stroking his cock, causing it to expand.

"Good boy, you just let mama handle this." Chilli smiles as it gets bigger, before she puts her mouth on his cock and starts to suck it. Bignastyshrek moans at the advance, and puts his hands on her head in response, starting to scratch her ears. She moans as well, putting Bignastyshrek in a near trance.

"You… you're pretty good…" He smiles, sweating nervously at seeing Bandit in the corner and his huge cock, wondering what it is Bandit wants with it. Bignastyshrek soon feels his climax drawing near. "Chilli, I'm gonna cum!" He moans loudly, before unleashing his seed into Chilli's mouth. She gulps up every last drop of it, smiling very lewdly at Bignastyshrek, euphoria filling his head.

"Phew… that was great. What happens now?" Bignastyshrek asks.

"Now?" Bandit says, stepping out of the corner. "Now you bend over and lean on the bed." Bignastyshrek is very nervous at that, wondering if he'll survive. "Don't worry, my wife survived it twice. Surely you can!" Still having some doubt, he decides to just grin and bear it. He gets off the floor and faces his butt to Bandit, but Bandit gets an idea. "I know what'll make it easier for you. Allow me to get some lube." He says as he leaves and quickly comes back with some lubricant. "This'll help you survive." With that, he begins scooping the lube in his paw and rubbing it in Bignastyshrek's ass, helping it widen. Bignastyshrek moans quite loudly, leaning over on the bed and looking at Chilli, who is playing with her milky breasts.

"There's plenty of milk just for you when you're done. Can you do it for me?" She asks, and Bignastyshrek nods. Shortly after he nods, he is humped from behind by a thicc Blue Heeler.

"Ahh! It's so big!" Bignastyshrek moans, sticking his tongue out in an ahegao face. Bandit moans too and growls as he works on his way to destroy Bignastyshrek's asshole. Bandit also spanks Bignastyshrek's ass, causing him to squeak loudly.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Bignastyshrek!" He keeps growing as he humps, before climaxing in his ass, howling like a wolf as he does so. Splooge is now leaking out of Bignastyshrek's ass, as he cries tears of pleasure into the bedsheets.

"Oh, you were so brave for me, boy." Chilli says as he picks him up and holds him in her arms, holding him close to her breasts. "Go on, now. You can have as much milk as you want." He nods and starts drinking her breast milk, causing her to coo in pleasure. "Good boy…" She smiles, and after a while Bignastyshrek looks up at her, pulling his mouth away and signaling that he's finished. "Is my boy finished?" She asks. "Then maybe it's time for us to go to sleep." She says, tucking Bignastyshrek into the bed, and both parents getting on either side of him.

"Chilli? Bandit?" Bignastyshrek speaks.

"What is it, boy?" Bandit responds.

"I… I'm a dimension traveler." He says, making a confession. "I travel through dimensions and make friends in lots of different worlds and… this is one of the best days I've ever had. Thanks a lot, Chilli and Bandit."

"I'm glad we were able to make you happy, son." Chilli responds, rubbing his head. "We'll pick up Bluey and Bingo tomorrow, but for now you should sleep with us." Bignastyshrek nods, and closes his eyes, getting ready for a nice night of sleep nestled between two new friends. 


End file.
